


Living Hel

by gfiction



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Pentagon, New Love Interest, Romance, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfiction/pseuds/gfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Kenzi's death, Tamsin is found on the brink of death herself with shocking news. With the help of friends, new and old alike, the gang will fight for Kenzi's resurrection. </p><p>**Valkubus endgame**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head since the Season 4 finale and finally decided to post it!

The night of Kenzi's death, the usually boisterous and personality packed shack was ominously quiet, the grief could almost be seen as a surrounding dark aura. After the events of the night, which included filling Lauren in on what had happened and holding a burial for Rainer, everyone made their way back to the house and stayed together as the shock disolved and reality sank in. All except Tamsin, who was still MIA after what could only have been her leaving this realm to escort Kenzi to Valhalla.

Bo sat on the couch shocked and unmoving, Lauren and Dyson sat on each side of her, while Trick paced in the kitchen, searching his ancient mind for a way to reverse this tragedy. He would occasionally come back into the living room area to sit down, but every time became too restless and resumed his march.

Bo wanted to be alone but couldn't find the energy to ask everyone to leave, so when she felt a surge of despair strike her, she silently excused herself and slinked off up the stairs. 

She stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed the sink as her anguish overrode her motor skills. Her hand remained on the rim of the dingy porcelain basin as she sank to her knees, screaming so hard it was almost a silent hiss. Her free hand clutched at the shirt over her shattered heart. She couldn't bear the ache she felt, a physical pain in her chest that hadn't stopped since the moment she watched Tamsin disappear with her Kenzi; The moment she knew it was real.

After she pulled in a ragged breath, the strength of her lungs was renewed and her wailing could now be heard throughout the house. Her hand slipped from the sink and she let herself drop back and slump against the wall where she sobbed uninhibited. Hearing this, Dyson stood to go comfort her.

"Leave her." Trick barked out quickly. He had stopped pacing and stared him down.

"I can't just let her fall apart all alone." He then proceeded to walk off towards the stairs.

Before he could make it there Lauren swiftly blocked his path. Her face was empty as she put her hand on his shoulder causing him to stop and look down at her. She observed his face, small red veins invaded the whites of his eyes and his cheeks glistened from crying he'd never admit to. There were even a few stray teardrops caught in his facial hair.

When he noticed her looking he clenched his jaw and tried to move but was blocked again, all the while Bo continued to sob. Trick watched on behind them, softly cringing everytime Bo could be heard weeping after each of her convulsing breaths.

"Stop trying to be the knight in shining armor, you can't save her this time." 

He ignored her comment, making another attempt to reach the stairs and her patience was lost. 

"SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU!" Her voice boomed with power neither he nor Trick knew she posessed. This got his attention and was taken as a personal attack on his and Bo's relationship.

"And you think she needs you instead?" He growled out, almost laughing at how conceited she was and took a step back. She exhaled through her nose, "No. She doesn't need me either."

"She needs Kenzi," Trick interjected as he walked towards the couch to rest again.

Lauren looked past Dyson and watched Trick as he sat down then returned her attention to the wolf. 

"He's right, Dyson. She doesn't need either of us, not the way she needs Kenzi. She loves us..she's just not in love with us anymore," She raked her fingers through her hair and continued, "Losing Kenzi is hard on all of us and if Bo wants to be alone we should respect that."

Dyson absorbed this theory and his face twisted in emotion. He knew she was right and when the truth hit him, he spilled his grief for the loss of Kenzi as well as for Bo.

"You never loved Kenzi. You never appreciated her when she was alive so don't you dare stand there and pretend you care when the rest of us are mourning. You say you love Bo so much but all you have to offer her is false empathy, hoping she'll come back to you if you kiss her ass hard enough!" His breathing became shallow as he shook and growled until he lost control and partially shifted into his part/wolf part/human form. 

This outburst startled Lauren, causing her to trip backwards and fall to the ground as Dyson tore out the shack.

Trick stood up intending to help Lauren but she picked herself up and politely waved off his assistance. He nodded and sat back down as Lauren took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She dusted off her clothes awkwardly while Trick sat with his hands folded. They remained in an uncomfortable silence for another 10 minutes as Bo's sobbing became quieter and eventually stopped altogether.

Lauren cleared her throat and turned to Trick, "I think I'll go now. She seems calmer and it doesn't look like I'll be missed." 

Trick scrunched his lips upwards into a tiny sympathetic gesture and they exchanged goodbyes. Lauren stood and walked to the front door, which was still open and now deeply cracked from Dyson's dramatic exit. She opened it a little farther so it's rusted hinges made a noise and waited. When Bo didn't come downstairs to stop her from going, she closed the door behind her and left. 

Trick sighed to himself and made his way up the stairs to check on his distraught granddaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo awakens the next morning to face her first day without Kenzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the short side but have no worries, the chapters will beef up as the story progresses lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bo woke up the next morning in her bed. The night before, Trick had found her a wreck in the bathroom and helped her to her room. She must have fallen asleep soon after because she didn't remember much else.

She laid on her side and brought her hand to her face, her eyes were swollen as well as her lips. As she lay still she heard shuffling coming from the floor below her that sounded like it was moving towards the stairs. 

She didn't move. Normally at the hint of an intruder she would be hurtling into a fight-ready stance, weapon in hand, but now she stayed in her vulnerable position. She didn't care, if something had come to kill her, it would be welcome.

Soon there was a knock on the wall next to the open archway leading to Bo's room. 

"Whatever it is, at least it has manners," she mumbled as she rolled over, burying herself under the blanket covering her. She then groaned loudly giving permission for whatever it was to enter. Steady footsteps made their way to the foot of the bed, when they stopped and nothing happened she rolled onto her back and lifted her head to see a concerned looking doctor.

Bo sniffled and murmured a quiet "Hi Lauren," before she averted her eyes and laid her head back down.

Lauren wordlessly made her way to the side of the bed.

"How're you holding up?" She questioned then cursed herself for even asking.

Bo sat up and turned her head towards Lauren and opened her mouth, she looked like she was going to say something but just closed it again. Bo's blank expression slowly crumbled into sorrow and she began crying. Lauren reached out her hand and touched Bo's face, it didn't do much but she didn't pull away so she took it as a good sign. She slid closer to her on the bed and attempted to wrap Bo in a hug.

"No," Bo's body stiffened and she leaned away from Lauren. "I'm just- I don't-" She tried to stammer out her reasoning but ended up crying even harder when she couldn't put words to her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," was all Lauren could say as she scooted back to her previous position and gave Bo her space.

Bo sat with her forearms resting on her knees and her face buried in her arms. Lauren just sat beside her and let her calm down. When she did, she turned and looked at Lauren then stared at the wall in front of her. Lauren being Lauren had to spring into doctor mode.

"Did you go straight to sleep after crying last night?"

Bo sighed and didn't look at her when she replied quietly "I think so, why?" Lauren bobbed her head left and right as she examined Bo's face.

"Lauren, what the hell are you doing?"

"Your eyes are almost swollen shut Bo, your nose is red, and your lips are twice their normal size." 

She looked at her sympathetically before continuing her diagnosis, "Tears contain sodium, if you cry then immediately fall asleep before the tears have all been evacuated they become trapped and the sodium produces this inflammation."

"What am I supposed to look like when my heart's been ripped out?" Bo thought to herself.

She didn't have the energy to potentially start an argument so she just mumbled a "Hm," in response and changed the subject.

"Were you here all night?"

"Uh, no. No, I left a little while after you went upstairs."

"Dyson?" She asked.

"Well Dyson went rage wolf on me after I told him to give you space and ran out...He broke your door," Lauren added in the voice of a child tattling on their sibling.

"Oh God," Bo massaged her temples. "What am I gonna do Lauren? I-I can't even think straight. Is this real?" Her voice cracked during her last question.

Lauren put her arm around Bo cautiously, in return Bo leaned into her and resumed crying. She rubbed her shoulder soothingly as they sat in silence until Bo started talking.

"Did Trick leave too?"

"No, he was on the couch when I got here." Lauren replied quietly.

Bo suddenly sat up straight causing Lauren's arm to slide off her shoulder and flop onto the bed," Oh my God, Tamsin! Is she here?!" 

Lauren was annoyed that Bo was so concerned about Tamsin but answered, "I don't know, I haven't seen her, why?"

Bo braced herself to try and answer without crying. "The last time I saw her she was with Kenzi," She stopped and sighed deeply before speaking again, "She was crying and covered her with her wings," The tears fell now but she continued,  "And then they disappeared. I think she took her to Valhalla."

Bo ended there and tried to force back her sobs. Lauren was stunned. Her mouth had drooped open halfway through Bo's explanation. She took a deep breath and was about to make an attempt at comforting Bo again when they heard a man's voice outside.

They both froze and tried to make out what was happening. The voice sounded distressed, yelling and banging on the door. The door opened and Trick's voice joined in and moved outside with the mystery voice. The voices stopped but they could hear them shuffling back into the house.

Suddenly heavy footsteps came pounding up the stairs. Dyson rushed into the room and panted slightly as he announced, "I found Tamsin, something's wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tam-Tam, what did you do?
> 
> Next update will be in a few days, I have an outline for it but I'd like to rewatch season 4 just to refresh my memory.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyson seeks assistance to gain entrance to Valhalla where Tamsin may or may not be in declining condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go next update y'all
> 
> Enjoy!

Following Dyson's argument with Lauren his instincts took over and he ended up running straight for the nearest wooded area to blow off steam, fully shifting into a fearsome wolf and howling into the night.

After an hour or so he calmed down enough to return to human shape and from there he sat in the grass of the forest to reflect.

Tamsin had taken Kenzi to Valhalla, without a doubt. But why hadn't she returned yet? No one knew how the process of bringing a soul to rest in Valhalla worked except for Valkyries so there was no telling how long it took, though one would think it would be a swift operation.

Tamsin could have decided to stay in Valhalla with her kind, but she could also have been hurt. He thought about Tamsin for a moment. They had indeed "hooked up," but neither was in a stable place emotionally. Or mentally considering the alcohol involved. 

It was true they seemed to cling to each other lately, but admittedly he knew it was due to them both being rejected by Bo one way or another. Nothing romantic, he decided, just in a weak place at a weaker time.

Maybe Tamsin hadn't even taken Kenzi to Valhalla but off somewhere to mourn alone. Whatever had happened he had to find out, but he needed help.  
________________________________________

The sunrise was just crinkling up in a slow burn, Dyson estimated the time was approaching 5 a.m. when he arrived at the fae travel agency he and Bo had used to travel to the Congo a while back. After finding himself some clothes he intended to travel to a place held dearly and hauntingly in his heart, Ireland.

He had pledged to himself that he would never return here, although not in an area he had dwelled when he was a member of the Laignach Faelad pack, it still envoked painfully nostalgic memories.

His business here now was to find a fae that has existed since the beginning of time. Known as a Psammead, it would grant any wish. If you could find it, that is.

Psammeads were essentially sand fairies, living in deep burrows to escape the sea. They made their home near large bodies of water, often on an oceanfront, yet easily perished if they were to come into contact with it.  
________________________________________  
Dyson had been digging for hours, the time difference between home and Ireland was several hours making it mid morning with the sun in almost full bloom. This beach was now particularly treacherous thanks to Dyson's various excavations. Sand hurtled out in waves as he carved into the loose ground.

The farther down he dug the less light could be seen and loosely packed sand turned to clay. At this point he was on his hands and knees digging horizontally rather than downwards. He stuck out his wolf clawed hand to move ahead but was surprised when his hand went straight through into open space.

He quickly swiped away the rest of the ground and was presented with a pre-dug tunnel. 

"This must be part of the Psammead's burrow," he thought to himself as he climbed inside and began following the tunnel. Soon enough after sniffing his way through the winding and forked paths he came to a small opening where the Psammead was sleeping peacefully.

Dyson crawled into the space then kneeled low on his knees with his head bent forward, it was too small for him to rest in any other position.

There was no light this far down but Dyson's keen eyesight allowed him vision, albeit limited. The Psammead was a small creature, no bigger than a human child, with light brown skin, elvish features and a short whispy beard. Tiny horns as well as large ears popped from his head. His body was bare and indicated no gender, though it was common knowledge that they be addressed as males.

Dyson cleared his throat gently to wake the creature, the Psammead did just that and his already huge eyes grew even larger at the sight of a wolfman in his home.

He scampered back against the wall and began digging for his life.

"Hey, wait!" Dyson shouted after him.

The digging continued and Dyson was rewarded with a mouthful of sandy clay. He spit it out aggressively and growled quietly as he tried to think of a way to gain the Psammead's attention. 

He called out, "Please, I come seeking a wish," in ancient fae language.

This prompted the little creature to stop fleeing and although still wary, turn around to face Dyson once more.

The language of the fae was not commonly spoken. It was more often used in writing, mainly as a precaution in case an incriminating document should fall into human hands, they would be unable to decipher it.

The Psammeads were very isolated creatures and essentially ageless, some living for millions of years. Ancient fae dialect would be his natural language. He most likely knew several languages as they often picked them up from their wishful visitors but in his fear may not have recognized Dyson's words.

He took a small step forward and eyed Dyson who asked if he could speak English, he replied with a small nod.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," Dyson started, "I only want to make a wish."

The Psammead nodded again but more confidently now that he deemed his life to not be endangered.

"Do you have a name?" Dyson asked.

The Psammead smiled at this and replied in broken English, "My, it quite a while since I be asked that."

"Not often I be called it but my name, Mochán." He finished.

"Hello, Mochán," Dyson greeted and inclined his head politely.

Mochán returned the gesture, "You must have big wish if you find me allway down here."

"I do," Dyson sighed roughly.

Psammeads are able to grant virtually any wish and as many as the wisher pleased, with the exception being that any persons involved in the wish must be in this physical plane at the time of the wish. The true catch was that the wishes only lasted until the next sunrise. Had this not been the case, Dyson would have wished Kenzi back alive right then.

Mochán bobbed his head, encouraging Dyson to make his wish.

"I wish to reach Valhalla and be able to return home after," Dyson requested stoically.

Mochán's face raised in surprise. "Yours wish will be granted, but first I ask, why?"

"Someone very special to me has..passed on. And another's gone missing, the only place that makes sense for them to be is Valhalla," Dyson's jaw clenched to fight back any tears when he finished speaking.

"I very sorry, mister wolf. I hope you find yours friend." Mochán hobbled over to Dyson and prepared to grant his wish. Dyson murmured an earnest thank you and waited for Mochán to continue.

"It nice meeting you," he said genuinely. He inhaled deeply, causing his abdomen to actually inflate, then exhaled in a powerful whoosh and Dyson was gone.  
________________________________________

Dyson's stomach lurched and his eyes were completely overwhelmed by the brightness that suddenly surrounded him. He turned back to see a small purple aura swirling in a circle. 

"Must be my ticket home," he thought aloud.

He paced around with his hands acting as a visor while his eyes adjusted. When they did he took a hard look around.

Valhalla.

If there was a color cleaner than pure white, it surely existed here. Through a light mist he could see wintry grass leading to unearthly gates. Beyond the gates lay nothing but what looked like snowy mountains, blocking whatever structure must exist to house Odin, his disciples, and the souls of great warriors.

He walked towards the gates cautiously and observed his surroundings. As he got closer he could hear a faint wheezing so he stopped to sniff the air, he could smell blood. 

As he got even closer a gap in the fog revealed an unmistakable figure laid out on the ground; Tamsin.

Dyson rushed over to her, "Tamsin! Come on, Tammy. Hey hey hey," he coaxed her awake as he lifted her into a sitting position.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "No, you shouldn't be here!" Her voice cracked with worry.

"But I am," he replied simply.

She barely managed to choke out, "Kenzi..."

"Yeah?"

"She's gone," she sobbed.

Dyson looked at her disbelievingly for a moment before pulling himself together.

"Hey, we'll get her back," he soothed.

"No, Dyson! No! You cannot let Bo find the second helshoe," she explained frantically.

"Why, Tamsin, why? What did you see?" He asked and scanned the background for danger.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here," he paused to get his footing as he moved into a crouched position, "I'm not gonna leave you behind again."

He helped Tamsin up and prepared to assist her in walking to where the small portal was and take them home. But as soon as she stood she groaned weakly and almost fell over.

Dyson decided to forgo that plan and instead picked her up bridal style and carried her towards safety, terrified of what this all meant.

He carefully stepped into the portal and for the third time today was materialized in another place. The feeling was strange and made him feel like he hadn't slept in days.

When opened his eyes he was quite literally home, in his gym apartment. He knew Tamsim needed medical care, he couldn't see many wounds but the fact that he could smell blood might indicate internal bleeding and she was obviously not well.

The only person that could handle the task would be Lauren and he had a pretty good idea of where he could find said doctor.  
________________________________________

Dyson pulled up to the infamous shack in record time. Tamsin was in the passenger side unconscious yet again. He jogged around the car to get her but this time when she came to she was much worse than before.

Her eyes glazed over and her head flopped whichever way Dyson attempted to move her.

"Shit," he mumbled before backing away from the car, "Hey! Help, I need some help out here!"

After no one responded he ran up to the front door and all but blew the door off it's hinges as he knocked. Trick opened the door in defense mode wielding an intricately carved knife.

When he realized it was Dyson he sheathed the knife, "Dyson, what's going on?!"

"It's Tamsin, I found her. Something's not right, s-she was okay, I don't-" Dyson fumbled with his explanation as he ushered Trick to the car.

Trick immediately placed a hand on Tamsin's cheek and carefully patted her face trying to wake her. He sighed briefly, "Get her in the house."

Dyson carefully picked her up, "Is Lauren here?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, she's upstairs," Trick replied as he briskly walked ahead of him to hold the door for him and the precious cargo.

Once inside, Dyson placed Tamsin on the couch. Trick walked up and checked for a pulse before he turned to Dyson. 

"Get Lauren," he said urgently.

Dyson wasted no time bounding up the stairs to find the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in this story, thus far, I only use them for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Mochán is based on a fictional creature from a book called "Five Children and It." I've never read this book but in my search to create a wish granting fae I came across the Psammead creature and used it as a base. I changed it's appearance slightly and also added to/took away from it's abilities to create a character that would fit into the Lost Girl world.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin's condition takes a strange turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to really get rollin'
> 
> Enjoy!

Lauren swung her legs off the bed and got up to go check on her surprise patient. When she reached the doorway she stopped in front of Dyson. They stared at each other for a brief second before he suddenly enveloped her in a tight hug. Her eyes widened as she stumbled backwards then slowly brought her hands up to return the embrace.

"We can't lose another one," Dyson whispered fiercely into her ear.

She stepped back and squeezed his arms reassuringly, "We won't."

She then made a speedy exit, leaving Dyson and Bo alone. Bo was looking at him but her eyes showed that her mind was elsewhere. He looked at her with sadly crinkled eyes then left to join the others downstairs.

________________________________________

Down in the living room Tamsin was still on the couch and had regained partial consciousness. Trick looked on worriedly as Lauren calculated Tamsin's pulse with 2 fingers to the neck and her eyes on a wristwatch.

"I'm not completely sure what the BPM for a Valkyrie should be but it can't be this slow," Lauren mumbled as she began lightly pressing on Tamsin's abdomen. 

"And she feels ice cold," Lauren finished with a confused raise of her brow.

She pressed on a tender spot below the ribs causing Tamsin to jerk with pain and swing out a weak punch as she groaned in agony. Dyson had made it downstairs by this time and stood next to Trick as they waited.

"It's strange, she's obviously injured but there's no physical evidence of an attack. No lacerations, no bruises, nothing," Lauren said.

"What could have done this?" Dyson growled out quietly.

Trick sighed, "It could've been the Pyrippus," Tamsin expelled a low groan at this, "But a creature of Hel  can't enter Valhalla."

Trick began scratching the side of his face absent-mindedly and attempted to think out his theory.

Tamsin continued to make small grunts and attempts to lift her head throughout their conversation.

"Don't Valkyries go into some kind of healing comas when they're seriously injured?" Lauren directed at Trick.

"Yes, but only if they feel safe enough or they're injured too badly by the initial attack to choose otherwise. Some kind of survival mechanism, I would assume."

Lauren nodded and looked back at Tamsin who now had a line of blood coming from the side of her mouth. Surprisingly, it seemed to be composed of icy crystals that made it look as though deep red Italian ice was drizzling from her mouth.

"What the hell," she said as she knelt next to Tamsin. Dyson rushed over and cautiously swiped his finger through the small stream of blood.

"It's like slush," he took a powerful whiff, "and it smells like snow," he concluded and cleaned off the small bit of blood from his finger with a few wipes on his pant leg.

Trick came over next with a dumb struck expression. "Whatever this was used some kind of ice attack, but no being from Hel could possess such a power."

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dyson exclaimed becoming all too frustrated with the lack of answers to everything happening around them.

________________________________________

Back upstairs for the duration of this development Bo had been sitting in shock, too gripped by fear to move.

"It's all my fault, Tamsin is going to die because of me. Everyone is dying and it's all my fault," Bo mentally berated herself.

She felt a sudden tightness in her chest and found it difficult to breathe. She stood and began pacing, holding her head and clawing at her scalp as tears slipped from her eyes.

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this," she repeated over and over.

She had to go downstairs to check on Tamsin. But what if she was already gone? She couldn't face that. Maybe if she stayed away everything would fix itself.

She heard Tamsin cry out in pain.

The "if" question was too heavy, she needed to be there. If anything happened to Tamsin and all she had done was hide away in her room then she was just as useless as she had been during Hale's death. And Rainer's. And..Kenzi's.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dyson's voice raged from the floor below.

She took several deep breaths then somberly made her way out of the bedroom.

________________________________________

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted with the sight of Lauren, Dyson, and Trick all fussing over Tamsin. They had covered her with whatever blankets they could find while Tamsin herself stared blankly at the ceiling with glassy eyes and blue lips, shaking as though she were caught in a blizzard.

Bo was startled into reality by this and ran over, "What's happening? What's wrong with her??"

"It seems like she's freezing from the inside out," Lauren explained, "Her only chance is to heal herself in her sleep but she doesn't feel safe enough to do it."

"Well sedate her or something, Lauren! Don't just stand there and let her die!" Bo was hysterical and attempted to reach out to Tamsin.

"Don't!" Tricked warned, "At this advanced stage it could spread through contact."

"Oh, like I fucking care," Bo spat but she was pulled back by her shoulders via Dyson.

"It doesn't work that way, Bo. She has to put herself into a self induced coma. It's the only thing that can stop this, then she can heal," Lauren clarified in a small voice.

Just then Tamsin's eyes slowly drew away from the ceiling followed by her head and looked to the succubus.

"B-Bo?" She shivered out and choked on the icy blood in her throat.

Bo struggled against Dyson's grip, "Yes, Tamsin, it's me! Can you hear me?"

No sooner than her words had been spoken did Tamsin's eyes fall shut. Bo's heart skipped several beats.

Lauren reacted immediately and the group stood in total silence while she checked for Tamsin's pulse and other vital signs.

It was almost one whole minute, which felt like an hour, until Lauren pulled away and spoke.

"I can't believe it, she's stabilizing," Lauren said with a tone of wonderment.

Bo's hands flew up to cover her face and she let out a cry of relief. Dyson squeezed her shoulders once before letting go and taking several deep breaths as his anxiety dissipated.

Lauren shook her head in amazement while she started to work on clearing Tamsin's windpipe of the strange frozen blood as she slept.

Trick shook his own head as he said, "She didn't feel safe enough to go under until she knew Bo was here," he finished with a knowing smile so small Lauren almost missed it. Almost.

She cleared her throat loudly and returned to her task. Bo sniffled and wiped at her face which now shined with remnants of tears and sported a red nose. 

When she pulled herself together she turned to Dyson who looked a bit worse for wear himself.

She spoke to him softly, "When Lauren's finished could you take Tamsin up to my room?" She turned her head back for a second to look at her, "I think she'd be more comfortable on a bed."

"Of course," Dyson said then raked his hand through his curled hair tensely.

________________________________________

Later on, everyone had moved to Bo's room. Tamsin had been placed on the left side of the bed and Bo sat up in the middle, holding Tamsin's still freezing hand. Lauren had situated herself to sit cross legged facing the two other women from the foot of the bed while Dyson had taken up a chair beside Tamsin on the left side with Trick occupying a chair closer to the foot of the bed's right side.

"It just doesn't make sense, what could've done this?" Bo thought aloud.

Trick rubbed his temples as he spoke, "Now we know it couldn't have been the Pyrippus, there's no way it could have that kind of ability," he said referring to the attack on Tamsin.

"Maybe we're underestimating it's power," Dyson suggested from the corner then turned his attention back to Bo and Tamsin.

Bo had taken to looking at her and Tamsin's hands and lightly stroked the blonde's fingers as she listened to the discussion intently. Lauren watched with an envious glare.

Trick shook his head, "The Pyrippus is a known Hel-spawn, it couldn't possibly develop powers like this," he hung his head in his hands as a headache tapped at his skull.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait for Tamsin to wake up and tell us herself," Bo stated. Dyson grunted in agreement and leaned forward in his chair to rest his forearms on his legs and clasp his hands together.

And they did just that. The entire day passed and the group did not move. They spoke occasionally of this and that or got up to move about and stretch but stayed close during their vigil. After nighttime crept in the bunch fell into their own slumber, sleeping through the night until early morning.

Dyson had been the first to wake. He looked to his left to see Tamsin lying on her back, arms relaxed at her sides, still gone to the world. Bo was curled up in a ball next to her still holding one of her hands. He sighed quietly in disappointment and stood to roll away the stiffness in his shoulders. 

The popping of his joints slowly awakened Trick next. He blinked away sleep and glanced towards Tamsin. After determining she was still asleep he sighed too and looked to Dyson. They exchanged a look of understanding and Dyson made his way over to Trick.

They conversed quietly, debating the Pyrippus theory, their next course of action, and whether or not they should wake the girls. The low murmur of their voices eventually dragged Lauren from her sleep after almost 10 minutes. 

She had fallen asleep on her right side at the foot of Bo's bed and now cracked open her eyes to see Tamsin and Bo in the same position Dyson had found them in. She spotted their joined hands and felt a jolt of jealousy. She brushed past her personal feelings and realized that Tamsin was still out. She had been in a coma for over 24 hours now, and that worried her.

Lauren rose up to sit as gently as possible so she wouldn't wake Bo. It was unlikely that her first night without Kenzi had been a restful sleep and she doubted many others in the immediate future would be either. The springs of the bed let out metallic groans but none loud enough to stir Bo.

She turned around to the source of the voices and saw Trick sitting in the same chair as before and Dyson kneeling beside him.

"'Morning," Dyson greeted quietly.

Lauren nodded in response and gingerly climbed from the bed before making her way over to them.

"I'm glad you're awake, we were just discussing Kenzi's..arrangements," Trick said with some trouble.

"Ah," she whispered, "Well Kenzi is still in the Dark Fae morgue, I'll go check everything later today."

"What about Evony?" Dyson asked.

"She was still out of it so she doesn't know a thing. But we should start planning as soon as possible, we need to get her out of there before anyone finds her," Lauren urged.

They sat unspeaking as a confused expression grew on Lauren's face. She looked to be struggling inwardly until Trick asked if there was something on her mind.

"Bo mentioned that Tamsin disappeared with Kenzi afterwards, I'm just wondering how that's possible since there was a body when I got there later."

"If someone witnesses a soul being taken, the physical body disappears as well, like an illusion. But it's still there and comes back into view after some time," Trick explained.

Lauren nodded slowly and looked outside through the cracks of a 2x4 covered window as she contemplated this. After a moment she turned back and the three continued to speak in whispers.

Bo finally woke up soon after. The first thing she saw was the side of Tamsin's face. She lazily observed her, following the slope of her nose down to her full lips. She looked back to Tamsin's closed eyes and stared hard, wishing they would open.

She was suddenly aware of a pressure in her hand and realized she had held Tamsin's hand all night and her heart clenched when certain recent events pushed through her sleep fog. She squeezed her eyes shut and let silent tears fall onto the mattress under the side of her head. She could feel the tears seep into the fabric and pool against her face.

After a short while she cleaned away her tears and sat up slowly and sighed. The others' whispering stopped abruptly when they noticed she was awake.

She looked to each of them but said nothing. They in turn looked around awkwardly.

Bo's curiosity got the better of her, "What were you just talking about?"

"Nothing, Bo. Don't worry about it," Lauren said in a slightly patronizing tone.

"Really, Lauren? I am so sick of everyone hiding shit from me, I can handle anything you have to say."

"We were discussing how to go about Kenzi's funeral," Dyson revealed quietly.

"Except that," Bo replied. In all the non-stop insanity she had forgotten that a funeral, or at least a burial, would be upcoming.

She massaged her forehead deeply and grasped Tamsin's hand tighter.

Trick sighed and attempted a cheery mood for Bo's sake, "No use sitting around with empty stomachs. How about breakfast on me, huh?"

"I could eat," Dyson rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Trick," Lauren accepted.

"I'm not hungry."

"Bo, please be reasonable," Lauren started but swallowed the rest of her argument when she saw the contempt in Bo's gaze.

Trick sighed and gradually ushered Dyson and Lauren from the room to give Bo some space.

Dyson's appetite faltered and Lauren's blood pressure spiked when the last thing they saw before exiting the room was Bo laying back down and placing an arm over Tamsin.

________________________________________

Tamsin awoke that evening to an almost completely darkened environment and went into defensive mode when she felt a body next to her own. Easily slipping from the perpetrator's grasp she stradled them and reached around blindly for some kind of weapon.

A familiar voice from below stopped her in her tracks.

"Tamsin?" The voice questioned crackling with sleep.

She sighed annoyed yet relieved and placed her hands on either side of the speaker. 

"Bo? Where are we?"

"My bed."

Tamsin's face skewed into her signature grimace, "Uhhhhh.."

"Oh stop, not like that," Bo scolded quietly. 

Her eyes widened, "Tamsin, you're awake!"

"Yeah, no shi-" Tamsin began but was cut off when Bo hugged her tightly, causing her arms to buckle and plop down on top of Bo.

It was Tamsin's turn to look shocked but it didn't take long for her to relax and rest her face on the mattress, cheek pressed to Bo's neck. Her heart thudded impossibly fast being this intimately close to Bo and she hoped she couldn't feel it.

Bo of course being a succubus had a knack for sensing energy and felt a surge in her own as well as Tamsin's. She gave Tamsin a final affectionate squeeze and untangled her arms from the Valkyrie.

Tamsin removed herself and they both sat up side by side. The room was running out of daylight but there was just enough to make out the forms of Dyson and Trick slumped back in their prior seats and Lauren stretched out across the foot of the bed like an oversized house cat.

"What happened?" Tamsin asked, still feeling some after effects of her injuries.

Bo shrugged, "You tell me."

Tamsin searched through her bruised mind.

"Oh my God, Kenzi. That didn't really happen did it?" She asked already knowing the answer. 

She took Bo's subsequent shaky sigh as confirmation. She rubbed her eyes to banish her tears and thought more.

"Holy shit!" She shouted and startled the rest of the gang awake.

Dyson hopped up and turned on a light, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Bo, your father is not the Pyrippus."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin reveals the true identity of Bo's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo 'nother update!
> 
> This chapter was really interesting for me to write and I'd like to go over a couple things.
> 
> From this point on, established Norse mythology will be integrated with the story.
> 
> There are several different spellings and variations of the names you'll see, so I used the versions that I felt worked best.
> 
> I'll also be taking legends and adding to them to go with where the story leads. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Then who is?!" Bo's entire face lit with surprise, as did everyone else's.

"I-I don't know why I didn't put it together sooner," Tamsin stammered out, "It's Hodr."

Bo, Lauren, and Dyson looked at Tamsin still confused. Bo intended to ask who this Hodr person was, but before she could, Trick had jumped in.

"Hodr, as in Odin's son?" He asked in disbelief.

Tamsin nodded and began rubbing her forehead.

"Odin, Norse God of Valhalla, Odin?!" Bo questioned now.

"Yes, yes!" Tamsin sighed as she slumped forward and hung her head in her hands.

"How do you know for sure?" Dyson asked.

"He's the one who attacked me," Tamsin sighed again and sat up, gesturing to herself, "And he was the one who hired me to find Bo."

"You're a Valkyrie, how could you not recognize one of your own Gods?" Bo asked.

Tamsin exhaled a frustrated huff, "He was executed centuries ago and he's changed, physically and mentally."

Tamsin rubbed her chin anxiously and stared off into nothing with a troubled look on her face. Lauren sat with her eyebrows practically on the ceiling while Dyson stood nearby, still on alert as Trick glanced from person to person growing more worrisome as the conversation progressed.

"Executed? Oh great, what'd he do?" Bo asked mockingly, "Set an orphanage on fire? Kick Odin's favorite puppy, maybe?"

"Killed his twin brother with a spear," Tamsin said as if it were a normal occurrence.

Bo's mouth opened to say something but she was at a loss for words. She simply threw her hands up in defeat and sighed.

"Wait, Bo. That's not the whole story," Trick piped up from his corner chair.

The sun had officially set outside the shack. The only light in the room came from a standing lamp that bathed the room in a dim, yellow glow. Dyson sat back down in his seat next to the lamp and cleared his throat quietly.

Tamsin nodded to herself before she began speaking again, "He never meant to kill his brother, he was fooled into doing it by Loki."

"A Loki?" Bo asked.

"The Loki," Tamsin corrected.

"I thought Lokies were a kind of fae?" Bo asked getting more confused.

"They are, they're just named after the original Loki, God of Mischief."

Bo sighed again, there was so much she didn't know. She gestured for Tamsin to continue and thus led to a lengthy discussion of Hodr's origins.

________________________________________

Hodr was the God of darkness and winter. Not the darkness he was now associated with, but darkness as in nighttime or the absence of light. It was also an interesting point that Hodr was actually blind.

His twin brother, Baldr, on the other hand was the God of light and summer. Opposites, but both naturally good; though Baldr was the most beloved of all Gods during his lifetime.

Baldr had suffered from nightmares and no one in Æsir, Odin's clan of Gods, could figure out why. Odin took it upon himself to help his son and traveled to Niflheim, the land of the dead, to consult a Völur. Völurs could see into the future and were known to practice sorcery and other types of magic.

Odin used his great power to raise the Völur from the dead and asked her several questions, one of which was answered with the prophecy that Hodr would kill Baldr. Odin returned to Asgard and shared this news with the rest of the Æsir.

Baldr and Hodr's mother, Frigga, then traveled to each of the Nine Worlds and made it so nothing could harm Baldr, rendering Hodr without a weapon. Legend told that she had all things take an oath to never harm Baldr, that was partly true, as beings intelligent enough to do so did in fact take the oath, while other things such as metals or animals were enchanted to be unable to harm him.

Once this was completed the other Gods made a game of testing Baldr's immortality. They would throw swords and axes, but it never left a scratch.

Loki became jealous of Baldr so he took shape of an old woman to speak with Frigga and attempt to find out if Baldr had any weaknesses. He learned from her that Baldr indeed had a weakness; mistletoe. She had thought it so harmless and insignificant that she had let it be.

He, of course, used this knowledge to devise a scheme against Baldr. He found a mistletoe bush and sharpened one of it's branches into a thin makeshift spear.

Loki then went to one of the great halls where the Gods were busy testing Baldr's new ability. He spotted Hodr on the opposite side, away from the others' activities and decided he would be the perfect accessory to his crime. 

Hodr was tall in stature with short, dark wavy hair and matching beard. He donned a simple white garment worn like a skirt which displayed his brawny frame and rippling muscles.

"Hodr, dear son of Odin, why do you not jest with the others?" Loki asked, not bothering to hide his sinful grin from Hodr's unseeing eyes.

"I have no dart," He replied stoically, "Nor can I see to shoot it."

Loki made a tsk of false sympathy, "Well you are in luck, I just so happen to have a leftover spear and will gladly help you shoot it."

Hodr's brow ruffled slightly as his eyes remained transfixed somewhere far off.

"I could not take your spear, sir. I do not even know your name," Hodr finally replied.

"My name does not matter," Loki scoffed nervously, "And the spear will only go to waste without someone to throw it," he encouraged.

A small smile tugged at Hodr's face, "Then I suppose I will. Thank you for your kindness."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

Hodr rose, standing a bit taller than Loki. Although blind, Hodr had a great sense of awareness, always sure-footed and able to maneuver without much trouble.

Loki moved to stand behind him and instructed him on where to grab the spear and how to hold his arm, all while keeping his gaze on Baldr. 

Baldr was identical to Hodr in physique and facial features, but where Hodr had a dark beard and hair, Baldr had golden locks instead.

Loki licked his lips in concentration as he eased Hodr's strong arm back into a throwing position. He then removed his hands in a dramatic gesture, keeping his arms outstretched longer than necessary. He stepped back and stared at Baldr who was conversing with his fellow Gods.

"Now."

The spear hurdled across the great hall and pierced Baldr's chest. He collapsed with a thud, dead. The voices dulled to a shocked silence as Gods and Goddesses turned to seek out who could have stricken down their dear Baldr.

Hodr was poised in a position which showed that he had been the one to throw the offending weapon while Loki stood off to the side looking skittish. They automatically knew Loki had something to do with it, but the deed had been carried out by Hodr. Hodr slowly lowered his arm and became confused by the sudden deafening silence. Loki in turn couldn't handle the collective stare down and ran off as Goddesses began to wail in despair.

________________________________________

After Hodr overheard what had happened he knew he was in danger. No matter the circumstances, the death of a God must be avenged and they would surely come for him. He somehow managed to make his way to Midgard, more commonly known as the human inhabited world or Earth.

While he hid amongst the humans, his mother Frigga begged for someone to go to Niflheim and bring Baldr back. Hermod, another son of Odin's agreed to take the trip. Odin entrusted Hermod with Sleipnir, his 8-legged horse, to ride.

While Hermod journeyed to the realm of the dead, Baldr was given a funeral. He was laid out on a funeral pyre built unto his own ship. While the ceremony took place Baldr's wife, Nanna, died right then from her grief. She was then laid with Baldr, and in the name of loyalty, his horse was killed and laid with him as well.

Odin stepped forward and removed his magical gold ring, called Draupnir, and placed it with Baldr, whispering into his son's ear as he did so. After he finished and moved back with the rest of the mourners the pyre was lit and the flaming boat was pushed out to sea.

________________________________________

For nine nights Hermod traveled down the dark road to Niflheim until he reached the bridge over the Gjöll river. He crossed through valleys so deep and dark that he often saw nothing at all.

The bridge, known as Gjallarbrú, was a dazzling gold from it's floor to it's thatched roof. It was guarded by the giantress Módgud, who either allowed passage into Hel or in some cases, denied entrance and sent such people back to the land of the living. 

The bridge groaned as he made his way across towards the guard. He stopped when he came face-to-face with her at the end of the passage.

"The bridge creaks more loudly when you alone pass over than when multiple souls do so. You are still alive," Módgud declared, "What is your name and business here?"

"I am Hermod, I seek my brother Baldr," he replied confidently.

"Ah, yes. I do remember Baldr passing through a short time ago," and with that she allowed Hermod to enter.

He rode on until he reached the main gate to the kingdom of the dead. He then rallied Sleipnir forward and they jumped clear over the gate.

He found his way to the hall of Hel and met with Hel herself, ironically the daughter of Loki, and ruler of the dead kingdom. Her top half reassembled a beautiful woman while what was visible of her legs looked akin to rotting flesh.

After a short debate she agreed to send Baldr back to life, but only if every creature would weep for him. Should any creature refuse, he would be forced to stay and never able to return. Hel summoned Baldr and Nanna during the discussion and Baldr agreed to Hel's condition.

Hermod said his goodbyes and Baldr gave him the Draupnir ring so he could return it to the Gods.

Hermod returned to Asgard with word of Hel's deal. The Æsir immediately sent out messengers to all Nine Worlds with the request that every creature must cry for Baldr.

And they did, all except one. The Æsir's messengers made their way to a cave in which they found a lone giantess. They asked her to weep for Baldr, but she refused.

Her only response was, "Alive or dead, the old man's son has been no use to me. Let Hel hold what she has!"

They pressured her to weep but she wouldn't even speak another word to them. The messengers returned to Asgard and told the Æsir what had occurred, they instantly agreed that the giantess must have been Loki in disguise. This now meant that Baldr would be kept in the land of the dead, never to return.

Once this matter was unfortunately settled, the time had come to act upon the Norse code of conduct, of which required Odin to avenge Baldr's death. He did so by tricking a goddess into conceiving a child with him.

The baby, named Váli, grew rapidly from the moment he was born. By nightfall he had fully matured and traveled to Midgard to act upon his life's purpose, kill Hodr. 

He was successful and Hodr was condemned to Hel, having been slain with a spear, mirroring how he had killed Baldr.

________________________________________

"So, my father is a bitter, dead, God?" Bo asked in a tired voice when Tamsin's story was over.

"Looks that way," Tamsin replied quietly.

"There's got to be more to it," Dyson started, "If he's dead he can't leave Hel or interact with the living."

"I think we need to speak with someone who knows Hodr better than anyone else," Trick said, his expression looking pained.

"Who?" The others questioned all at once.

"Aífe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback, it encourages me to continue!
> 
> Until next time :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin has a plan to find Aife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short but it's been too long since there's been an update so  
> I wanted to give you a little something!

"How are we going to find her? She might not even be alive," Bo said quietly.

Tamsin sat leaned back against the headboard next to Bo, eyes downcast while she fidgeted with her hands anxiously. She chewed on her bottom lip while she contemplated her next statement.

"I know how we can find her," she said finally, "Well, if she's alive."

Everyone looked up at her, "How?" Bo asked.

"I can call in a favor from..a friend."

"What makes you think this friend can find her?" Trick questioned.

"She's one of the oldest and most highly skilled Boraro to ever live," Tamsin said almost defensively.

"A tracker?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded in reply and sighed, "I should've checked in with her a while ago, so I should probably get on that," she said feigning a jokey tone.

"Check in?" Bo thought to herself.

Tamsin wordlessly stood from the bed and exited the room. The gang watched her leave in confusion then looked to Bo as if it were her responsibility to wrangle AWOL Valkyries. Bo threw her hands up in frustration and followed after her.

Bo caught up to Tamsin just before she could reach the front door. The blonde's eyes were glazed over in thought and her gait was purposeful.

"Tamsin?" Bo called after her carefully. She stopped but didn't turn around.

Bo continued and made her way around Tamsin, stopping directly in front of her. Tamsin looked at her, an unreadable emotion floated in her eyes.

"You don't have to go now, you know? Y-you were just in a coma and we almost lost you, now you're just running off," Bo gestured towards the door with a distressed falter in her voice, "You should stay here and rest."

Tamsin exhaled quickly through her nose, "Listen, I appreciate the concern but your mother is our only hope for information and she needs to be found." 

"Then let me come with you," Bo demanded.

"No, you need to stay under the radar, who knows what your father is planning next," Tamsin reasoned.

"I'm not just gonna stay hidden forever, Tamsin."

"I know, but it's just too dangerous right now. And this is kind of personal for me, not just a grab and go," she said. She moved her eyes down and examined the dust covered floorboards.

She looked back up to see worry still evident across all of Bo's features, "I'm fine, I promise. Takes more than a little snow to wipe out a Valkyrie," she finished.

Bo sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Tamsin nodded and took the opportunity to make her leave. Bo's face dropped into an emotionless expression of annoyance and trailed after her again.

Tamsin strutted up to Dyson's car and began unlocking the driver's side door with a set of keys she had somehow managed to swipe. Bo increased her pace, wanting to reach her before she could get into the vehicle and leave.

"Wait!" Bo hollered after her.

Tamsin smirked and spun around, "What now?"

Bo plowed into Tamsin, wrapping her arms tightly around her torso and pressed her face into the taller woman's shoulder. The momentum of the embrace forced Tamsin back into the car door, causing it to slam shut in the process. 

She was more than a little surprised at the gesture but still brought her own hands up to Bo. Her arms were loose and awkwardly placed at first, but after a few seconds she gained the confidence to squeeze back.

"Please be careful," came Bo's voice, muffled by Tamsin's shoulder.

Tamsin ran her fingers through Bo's hair in a soothing motion, "I will," she whispered back.

They slowly distangled from each other's arms. Tamsin gave Bo a shy smile and got into the car as Bo took a step back. 

The window lowered, Tamsin casually leaned her arm where the glass had previously been and called out to Bo, "Tell Dyson he can have his car back in a few days," Tamsin smirked, then started pulling away.

Bo returned a genuine smile and went back inside once Tamsin was out of view. She slowly walked up the creaky stairs and made her way to the bedroom/conference room, as it now seemed.

Bo's paranoia was severely heightened after almost losing Tamsin immediately after Kenzi and now the woman had insisted on a solo mission to Fae knows where. Her heart was so heavy after the recent tragedies that had befallen them all and losing another loved one would be unbearable.

When she reached the bedroom everyone was still in their previous positions, and upon hearing her enter, whipped around to view Bo.

"Where's Tamsin?" Dyson asked with a puzzled look.

"She stole your car," Bo replied with a subtle grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin sets out to find an old friend who can help with the mystery of Hodr and the whereabouts of Aífe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I SUCK. 6 months is not okay to have left this story, for my others it's been even longer. So sorry guys. Life has gotten in the way of my writing; new job, a breakup, etc. I'm mostly settled now so I'm back :)
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Tamsin had been driving all night. Bumper to bumper through crowded city highways, tugged along through lazy suburban streets, and barreled down empty dirt roads. As she came to the end of one such dirt road, she brought Dyson's truck to a stop, causing mahogany dust to billow into a cloud behind her. She had been driving so long that the gentle light of early morning had appeared during her venture.

She sighed and squeezed the steering wheel before turning off the vehicle and getting out. She took a look around, studying the area, then started to make her way into the forest that surrounded her.

Luckily, she had grabbed warmer clothing, a red and gray jacket, before Bo caught up with her on the way out. The Canadian fall air was always chilly but today was particularly crisp. 

She trudged her way into the woods, following landmarks of long fallen trees and immovable bolders. Time seemed nonexistent here, something she came to appreciate many years ago, when she called this place home.

After a solid 20 minute hike through the wilderness she finally reached her destination; a generous clearing that held a cluster of impressively tall trees directly in the middle, and atop those trees, sat a small house.

It had been years since Tamsin had last seen this place, decades in fact. Maybe the owner didn't even live here anymore.

That thought relieved yet saddened her all at once and only heightened her anxiety. She walked cautiously towards the dwelling, staring up from down below. A light fog weaved through the treetops as she gazed upwards.

She sighed at herself roughly for being so nervous, Bo really had softened her. Tamsin bit the inside of her cheek at the thought of her.

Remembering the way, she began trekking up the steps that had been skillfully carved into one of the house's large supporting trees all the way up around the trunk, up into the forest canopy. She went slowly, not for fear of falling, but fear of who awaited her. 

Fear.

Of all things she felt, it was the worst. Valkyries don't fear, they are fear. Signals of death and war. Yet it was now a common feeling that crept into her lately, oh if the sisterhood could see her now.

The top of the stairs stopped at a rickety looking bridge which acted as the last buffer between Tamsin and her past. She decided now was the time to stop being so cowardly and took to the bridge right away. It creaked loudly but was surprisingly sturdy, barely even swaying as she crossed. No doubt a fae conjured device of detection.

The home was made entirely of wood. It had a design similar to a log cabin, the structure being set from large planks with small windows, most of which were currently blocked from the inside by white curtains. Once Tamsin reached the entrance she couldn't decide whether she should knock and wait to be invited inside or just stomp in unannounced. She chose the latter.

Knocking loudly against the large door while simultaneously opening it and stepping inside, Tamsin spoke the homeowner's name.

"Darrow?" She called out louder when she received no reply.

She looked around, a hot beverage sitting on a small dining table hinted at recent habitation. As did various articles of clothing that had been thrown around the room and a light trail of muddy boot prints leading through the kitchen.

Tamsin snorted at the familiar sight and snatched the china teacup, taking a sip before less-than-gracefully letting it dribble out of her mouth back into the cup with a grimace. She had forgotten about Darrow's infamous tea.

She placed the cup back on the table with a clink and continued her search. The house's floorplan was open, the living room and kitchen essentially being one room with a tiny hallway leading to a bedroom and bathroom. The "bathroom," Tamsin remembered, was more a series of wooden pipes and buckets than an actual bathroom.

Tamsin entered the bedroom that had once been her own. It was small, hardly big enough for the queen sized bed it sheltered. Navy blue sheets were rumpled and a blanket was dropped carelessly on the floor. A full book case sat on the left side with a kerosene lamp on top of it for nighttime vision, no electricity. A dresser took up the right side of the room, some of it's drawers open, spitting up shirts and socks and pants.

Tamsin's face twisted in confusion. Where could she have been? It was in that second that she heard a creak behind her. 

Before she could turn around she was put in a headlock and the back of one knee was kicked, bringing her to a kneel. She thrust her elbow back, connecting with a torso, the attacker grunted and loosened their grip, giving Tamsin an opportunity to escape. She swept her leg in a half circle behind her, effectively knocking the other person to the floor. 

She finally got a chance to turn around and was met by a strange expression on a familiar face. Big, light brown eyes showed pride as well as some kind of emotional pain.

"Seriously, Darrie? What the hell?!" Tamsin groaned and sat back against her arms, breathing thickly.

Darrow sat up slowly, a smirk of annoyance and humor quirked on her full lips, "You really thought I was just gonna let you walk in after all this time?"

"A bitch can dream," Tamsin rolled her eyes and stood up. She looked down to the other woman who was peering up at her with a look of endearment. Tamsin extended her hand to help her up, prompting the dark haired woman to smother the look and awkwardly get to her feet, refusing to be helped.

Tamsin chewed the corner of her mouth as she watched the other woman walk back into the rest of the house. She looked good, it had been a long time since Tamsin had seen Darrow but she remained untouched by time and youthful in appearance.

She followed soon after and found Darrow sitting at her small kitchen table, about to take a sip of her tea.

"I spit that crap back into the cup," Tamsin confessed proudly, crossing her arms with a half grin.

Darrow looked up at Tamsin and took a sip anyway. She swallowed the drink easily then gave Tamsin a defiant eyebrow raise.

The Valkyrie cracked a small smile and shook her head lightly, "Some things never change."

The Boraro smiled back before her face grew serious. Tamsin sensed her change in mood and looked down to avoid her gaze.

"Why are you here?" The dark haired woman asked before staring into her cup.

Tamsin cleared her throat and slowly made her way to sit across from Darrow at the small table.

"Well, definitely not for that tea," she sassed humorously, trying to lift the other woman's spirits.

Her joke did indeed produce a laugh, but it was thin and bitter, much like the tea itself.

"Seriously, Tamsin. I haven't seen you in 30 years," her eyes grew watery, "And then you just show up out of nowhere. How is that fair?" She looked Tamsin in the eye , almost angrily.

Tamsin met her gaze, replying quietly, "It's not fair, I'm sorry."

She looked down, guilt-ridden. "I shouldn't have left the way I did, but something big happened and I couldn't put you in danger."

"What the hell does that mean?" Darrow interrogated, "One day we were happy and did everything together and the next you woke up and decided you needed 'time' and never came back."

Silent tears escaped her red veined, glassy eyes, "I loved you and you left me alone," she finished in a whisper.

Tamsin's eyes brimmed with puddles about to overflow as her bottom lip trembled slightly. She drew in a shaky breath as she reached across the table, taking the other woman's hand gently.

"That's why I'm here. I need your help," Darrow slipped her hand away from Tamsin's and opened her mouth to protest.

"Wait! Before you say anything, I need your help because of the aftermath of that..big thing that happened. You know I would never ask for help unless it was important," her expression turned grim, "I'll tell you everything."

The dark haired woman clenched her jaw as she moved her fingers to remove the stray tears from her face, swiping at the sticky residue they left, "Fine. Start talking."

Tamsin did as she was told. She revealed to Darrow that back in her bounty hunting days she had taken a bounty from a powerful and strange man, a man who she had recently discovered to be the fallen god, Hodr. 

She explained her foolish mistake in doing so, that in her greed she had overlooked the task, convincing herself it was nothing more than a crazed request from an escaped.mental patient.

He had given her an impossible description; a woman with eyes both brown and blue, virtuous yet lustful, among other contradictions. He shared that this woman wasn't in existence yet, but that he had consulted with a trusted future seeing spirit whom told him he would create his Queen, but that she would be stolen from him. 

Tamsin's collaboration, he said, was to ensure he got her back whenever that may happen. The great Valkyrie of course accepted, receiving her payment up front, now indebted to a malevolent force.

She explained how she had eventually found this fairytale woman, wanting nothing more than to deliver her and be free. But that she had grown to care about her and her band of misfit friends and that they had become her family, conveniently skipping the part about caring for Bo more than as a friend, and about Kenzi's death. Both were just too painful.

Darrow sat with her elbows rested on the tabletop, chin rested upon her interlaced hands. Tamsin had stopped speaking and allowed Darrow to absorb this tale.

"I still don't understand why you left," she aired after a long silence.

Tamsin blew a frustrated sigh through her nose and leaned closer to the other woman, "They would've killed you if I hadn't!"

"Who is 'they,' Tamsin? You keep dodging my questions!" Darrow smacked her hands down on the table in aggravation, causing her small porcelain cup to clatter.

"Hodr and his fucking zombies!" Darrow's face scrunched in confusion, trying to decide if Tamsin had lost her mind.

"The day before I left some undead creeper came up to me in the woods outside this house," Tamsin's face was full of disgust and her voice full of venom, "It told me that the time had come to repay my debt and that if I failed I would be destroyed."

Darrow's face softened in realization as Tamsin continued, "But not before he would make me watch him destroy anything or anyone I loved first."

"I left to protect you. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of my stupid decisions," Tamsin covered her face with her hand while simultaneously massaging her forehead.

Darrow was left speechless. She stood up slowly and took a few cautious steps to stand next to Tamsin, who thereafter picked up and turned her head to look her in the eyes.

Tears flowed freely down her face, rolling down her cheeks, some over her lips, and dropping from her jaw, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought I was helping but I just hurt everyone. I don't know what to do," Tamsin covered her face, ashamed she was being seen this way.

"I forgive you," the dark haired woman whispered. Tamsin responded by defiantly shaking her head.

"I forgive you!" Darrow restated with a humorless laugh.

"You shouldn't."

She shook her head at the blonde woman's familiar stubbornness. She placed her hand on her shoulder, "How can I help?"

Tamsin looked to her again, "I need to find Bo's mother, Aífe." 

Tamsin snuffed up a wet sniffle,"She's a crazy succubus that might be dead but she's the only one who knows what we're up against."

"I'll do my best," Darrow said solemnly.

"Thank you," Tamsin replied earnestly, looking up at her with a vulnerability Darrow had never seen her possess.

She smiled down on her, wiping the tears from her pinkened cheeks and tucked a few hairs behind her ear that had wandered from her bun.

Her smile faded into a sad smirk, "I missed touching you like this," her voice trailed off. Tamsin's heart skipped as she watched her.

Darrow sighed through her nostalgia and moved away from Tamsin, busying herself by putting her cup away and fixing up the kitchen.

"Darrie, stop," Tamsin softy commanded.

"What?"

"You don't clean."

A short silence followed before both women fell into hysterics. Darrow wiped tears of laughter from the corner of her eye and leaned back against the counter across from Tamsin. Tamsin stood up soon after,  unsure of why she had, she ended up standing awkwardly next to the table.

"Alright, if we're gonna have a shot you have to tell me everything about this..."

"Aífe," Tamsin helped.

"Right. So, the last place she was seen, places she frequents, anything and everything," the Boraro requested.

Tamsin now feeling somewhat lighter after letting out her years of secrets asked playfully, "What kind of fee are you asking for your services?"

Darrow's eyebrow quirked. Eyes grew darker as she looked Tamsin over quickly, "No fee, but I think we can work something out," she replied standing up straight and stepped closer.

This was not the reaction Tamsin had expected. But if Bo didn't love her, why shouldn't she seek comfort in another? In someone who actually did love her? These thoughts washed through Tamsin's mind in quick succession. She decided this was her chance to move on, to help Bo but also help herself.

Tamsin returned a sultry smile as Darrow's arms encircled her neck, replying easily.

"I'm sure we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, Valkubus is endgame. But it seems Bobo has a little competition right now!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and again, my apologies for the late update. Your loyalty means more than you know.
> 
> Comments always welcome :)
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo gives Darrow a unique first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since my last update, I can't believe it. I can make all the usual excuses about work and personal issues taking time away but no one wants to hear that. I finally got the inspiration to finish the rest of this chapter that I had started months ago.
> 
> If anyone is still interested, here you go. Many apologies. Please enjoy!

Tamsin raises her brow, amused, laughing softly. Darrow's head pops up from under the sheet and comes to rest on her bare stomach causing her to shiver at the contact.

Darrow inhales deeply through her nose before saying, "I missed you."

Tamsin looks her in the eye and returns the sentiment genuinely. She had missed her too, but in that moment Darrow's brown eyes remind her of another's. Her mind wanders and she lays her head back on the pillow. Darrow doesn't notice her mood shift as she moves to lay next to her, putting an arm over her torso and drifting off to sleep.

The late afternoon sunlight streams in on Tamsin's thought-induced face scrunch. She had thought that giving herself back to Darrow would force her to move on from Bo, but she was too attached. She just needed more time, she decides.

Coming out of her haze, Tamsin recognizes the weight of Darrow's arm. She rolls her head to the side and watches her bedmate sleep for a few seconds before shielding her eyes with her forearm and drifting off herself.  
__________________________________________________

Tamsin floats back to consciousness when she feels movement next to her. It's Darrow getting up and lighting the kerosene lamp. It was now early evening and had grown dark. Tamsin watches as Darrow dresses in silence.

She soon looks over and realizes that Tamsin has been watching and flashes a cocky smirk, "Can I help you?"

Tamsin stretches out nonchalantly and responds, "Yeah, you can take all those clothes back off."

Both laugh and Tamsin stands to get herself dressed as well.

"Are you hungry?" Darrow asks as the blonde buttons her shirt.

Tamsin's fingers freeze on her lapel and she looks at Darrow with a serious face.

Darrow bites her lip and replies, laughing, "Right. Dumb question, you're always hungry."

"I was actually going to head out," Tamsin reveals, rubbing the wrinkles from her shirt.

"O-oh," the other woman responds, obviously distressed.

"We can hit an iHop on the way there."

"Are you serious? Tamsin, I can't just lea-" Tamsin cuts her off before she can finish her argument.

"Why can't you leave? Have a cat to feed?" She sasses.

Darrow crosses her arms and looks at Tamsin, insulted. She stares back with her brow raised until the other woman's anger melts into a smothered smile.

"Pack your shit."  
__________________________________________________

Tamsin and Darrow pull up to the shack early the next morning. She turns off the truck and pulls the keys from the ignition, opening the door, but stops there. The sound of rustling leaves and chirping of birds is intoxicating and she lets herself relax for a brief moment. Turning her head to the right she looks to Darrow, whose been watching her. They smile at eachother shyly, all is peaceful.

Horrified yelps and smashing glass boom suddenly from inside the house. Both women whip their heads to the left and see a blue glow pulsing from in between the wooden boards covering the windows.The birds have gone silent and the air is still and thick. Tamsin feels her heart stop and start racing all at once.

She looks back at Darrow, one hand squeezing the woman's shoulder, the other fumbling to undo her own seat belt. Her voice is panicked yet sure, "Do not move. If you see anyone but me come out of that house you take the truck and go home." 

She mashes the keys into Darrow's hand before jumping out and running towards the front door, all the while an eerie voice speaks unintelligibly from inside.

"Tamsin! Tamsin, wait!" Darrow screams for her but it falls on deaf ears. She pockets the keys and scrambles with her seat belt, only to look up as Tamsin opens the front door allowing the ominous blue light to flare out. Tamsin rushes straight in.

__________________________________________________

She skids to a halt when she gets inside. The furniture is overturned, plates shattered into thousands of shards, all the electronics are turning on and off erratically, loose objects fly around the room in a whirlwind of freezing blue gusts.

She spots Dyson lying on the ground with a bloody wound to the side of his head. He is conscious, trying to lift himself up on his elbows but he can't do much else. Trick is crouched behind the couch, which is upside-down, holding his sword defensively. He looks like a warrior ready to strike but his body language shows uncertainty, and his eyes, sadness. She hears but cannot see Lauren repeatedly calling Bo's name. 

Bo. The woman in question is the first thing Tamsin noticed. She is hovering off the ground, so high her head almost touches the ceiling. Her arms outstretched, clearly the cause of the mayhem taking place. And by the look on her face, she is loving every second of it. Tamsin notices something else startling; her eyes are not flashing blue as expected, but a stagnant, sickly white.

Before Tamsin can even think of her next move, a stomach churning voice crawls from Bo's mouth.

"HAVE I GOT YOUR ATTENTION NOW?" It asks, clearly teasing. No one dares to say a word, so it continues to speak in it's demonic octave.

"VERY GOOD. IF YOU WOULD OBEY ME MORE OFTEN I COULD AVOID KILLING SO MANY OF YOU." Tamsin's blood boils at this and a snarl overtakes her face.

"WHAT I SEEK WILL BE GIVEN OR KENZI'S SOUL WILL NEVER REST. DELIVER BO TO ME AND YOUR HUMAN WILL BE RELEASED." 

"Kenzi's soul was taken to Valhalla, I was at the gates with the Valkyrie who brought her. You're bluffing!" Dyson argues from the floor. A sickening laugh exits Bo.

"AH YES, THE VALKYRIE. SHE HAS FAILED TO DELIVER MY DAUGHTER TO ME FOR DECADES, YET YOU ARE CERTAIN SHE IS FIT TO CARRY THE HEART OF THE QUEEN TO VALHALLA? SHE IS USELESS. YOU FOUND HER DYING OUTSIDE THE GATES AFTER I STRUCK HER DOWN AND TOOK YOUR HUMAN'S SPIRIT." 

Dyson's breathing quickens as he tries to shake off what he's just heard while Trick, who is entirely pale, slumps against his couch shield. Lauren comes into view now as the tornado in the room changes direction. She spots Tamsin, and as much as it kills her inside, she knows that she is the only one besides Kenzi, who can reach Bo during episodes like this.

"Tamsin!" Two voices yell at once. Lauren from a spot that is far too close to Bo in her current state, the other from behind the Valkyrie. Tamsin looks to Lauren first, both women's eyes are wide and a look of understanding passes between them before Lauren's gaze shifts to the source of the second call. Tamsin spins around to come face-to-face with Darrow.

"Damn it, I told you to stay outside!" Tamsin scolds and tries to push her back out.

"What the hell is going on here? Is that bitch floating?!" Darrow asks as she takes in the chaos.

"Long story. Baby daddy drama, just GO!" Darrow opens her mouth to protest but is interrupted.

"TAMSIN." The voice within Bo calls. It is still as twisted as gnarled tree roots but somehow gentler and Tamsin knows Bo is still in there somewhere.

She turns and slowly approaches as the others watch on. "Hey, Bo. Yeah, it's me."

The paranormal winds shrink then grow then shrink again as Bo fights for control. Growling spills from her mouth in her voice as well as another's.  
Tamsin decides Bo needs encouragement, "Bo, come on. I know you're stronger than this. Fight!"

The others start to murmur in agreement and soon shout their own words of support  for Bo. Lauren pleading for Bo to come back, Dyson cheering her on as though she were his child in a soccer game, Trick chanting something in the old Fae language.

The voice returns, "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER. I WILL GET WHAT I DESIRE." 

A painful, gritted bellow rips from Bo before all the activity disappears and she drops from the ceiling. Tamsin manages to catch her and they both crash to the floor. Lauren rushes over as Trick helps Dyson up. Darrow stays put.

Bo is laid on the floor and Tamsin caresses her head affectionately. The similarity to her last moments with Kenzi makes her feel sick.

"Bo?" She quietly questions. Her eyelids flutter but she doesn't wake.

"We should get her to bed, she'll need to rest after that. I'll get my things and do a full analysis," Lauren rattles out and sets off into doctor mode to distract herself. 

Dyson and Trick make it over by this time. Dyson is more mobile now but the gash on his head needs attention. He makes a move towards Bo, intending to follow Lauren's plan but Tamsin stops him.

"I've got her," she hisses and picks her up easily. Her jaw is clenched tight as she stares him down, challenging him. His eyes move to the floor and Tamsin carries Bo away and up the stairs.

Darrow folds her arms and watches questioningly.


End file.
